


Birthday Surprises

by fujibutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Rings, Ffff, First lemon, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, This is so freaking kinky, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrator, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's birthday, and Dave has something special in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.
> 
> AN: How do you Sollux, Dave, Jake, John, Nepeta and Jade? I fail. But most importantly, how do you anatomy. I am a a 5'3" female, not a 5'8" male. Nope. And oh, yeah.. Uhm, this was my first full lemon.

Your name is Dave Strider, and today is a special day. Not necessarily for you, but for your boyfriend: John Egbert. Today is his 21st birthday.

As it was stated earlier, today is his birthday, so it only makes sense that you would be having a party at your shared apartment- which you are. Your closest friends and family are all here, everyone from Aradia to Vriska.

"Happy birthday fuckass," Karkat states monotonously, handing John his present. Sollux stands behind him, hands in his pockets- gazing protectively over the smaller man.

John smiles and steps out from under your arm to grab the bag and give Karkat a hug. "Thanks Karkat!" He and Karkat step off to the side to talk about something, while you and Sollux are left, awkwardly staring at each other.

He nods in greeting.

You nod in return.

After a minute or so of awkward silence (which you were both too stubborn to break before), you let out a dramatic sigh. "So Captor."

"Thtrider," he replies. You look up (just barely though- you two are about the same size) and glower at his growing smirk.

"You still helping?"

"Ha!" he laughs, trying and failing to pass it off as a cough. "Fuck yeah. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut the fuck up," you say, intensifying your glare ten times over.

Thank Gog it's about this time that John and Karkat come back. Your arm resumes its usual position on John's shoulder and you two walk away to mingle some more.

...

A little while later, after the customary Batter Witch cake is passed out to everyone, you find yourself leaning against the back of John's chair watching, along with everyone else, John open a few of his presents.

He grabs a medium sized bag, decorated with cats... And you both know who it's from in a snap.

John glances at Nepeta, who bounds over, landing in front of him with an impossibly large grin. "I hope you like it John! It was really hard finding those in the exact colors... But once I did, they were _purr_ -fect!

You see John look at her confusedly, but when he pulls the package out of the box, you can clearly see a blush spread across his face.

Ears. And dildo tails. She got him black bunny ears with a matching dildo tail... And platinum blonde cat ears with their own matching dildo tail.

"N-Nepeta?" he stutters, hastily putting the present in its bag.

She smiles on and pats his head, "I know you're going to like it~"

The rest of the present-opening more or less goes the same way. Other than when Kanaya gave him some hand-made clothes to go with Rose's hand-knitted scarf, most all of everyone's presents are sex related. You had to keep yourself from punching Eridan when John opened his present and got a large spiked purple glass dildo- but were happy when Terezi's present was special gourmet strawberry lube. You were impassive when Jake and your bro threw a bag full of edible underwear, condoms, and a pair of handcuffs at you two.

You wonder if they got together or something and planned this out. Fuck, knowing them all, they probably did.

A few hours later, the party starts winding down. But before too many people leave, you pull away from John, telling him you would be back in a little while. On your way upstairs, you grab Terezi's present- you would need this.

You signal Sollux, who quickly does the same with Karkat.

Within a few minutes, you are down to your boxers, fiddling with a few things, and setting up the stuff on the bedside table for easy access.

Sollux watches you amusedly, chuckling every once in a while when you shoot him an irritated glance.

Once everything is perfectly arranged on the bedside, you turn to face him. "Uhh, can you..?"

He smirks and steps forward, "Theriously didn't think you had it in you, Thtrider."

"Shut up _Tholluckth_." you glare at him before taking the handcuffs and clipping them onto one of your wrists. Before doing the same with your other hand, you slip off your boxers and climb onto the bed, putting a pillow on your lap and raising your arms above your head.

"Nice junk," Sollux says with a smirk as he leans over you, looping the chain around your headboard (you knew it was a good idea to go with the headboard with a grid design instead of just a flat board) and clicking the other cuff onto your wrist a little too tightly.

"Fuck you- hey! Not so tight."

He rolls his eyes once more but doesn't loosen the cuffs. He actually tightens the other one, that bastard.

"John's one lucky guy," he says sarcastically, sliding down your body.

Normally this would be an awkward moment... Not really. You and Captor have been frenemies for as long as you can remember, and there is absolutely nothing you want to change about that. You and him come to each other for comfort, advice, and help- even the kind of help where one one of you is naked on a bed and the other is... Currently looking for something under the bed.

You roll your eyes at his plight. "It's in the closet."

He nods once before stepping off the bed and into the closet- coming out with a long pipe-looking thing with circles at either end. "Damn, kinky much?"

"You know it," is your only reply before he settles himself by your feet, fastening one of the harnesses around your lower thigh a little too tight. He repeat the act with your other leg and smirks, sliding completely off the bed.

He looks over you: shades ever present, but arms restrained, legs spread wide also restrained, and despite it being covered- he knows exactly what's going on under that pillow on your lap.

"It'th getting quiet.. I think John and KK are the only oneth left."

You nod in response as he opens the door and steps into the hallway. "Have fun," he says with a wink.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert you are worried. Your boyfriend Dave said he would be back in a little while after he disappeared, but it's been a half hour! That just couldn't be good...

But Dave aside, it is currently your 21st birthday! Most people have gone home already, so now it's just you, Karkat, a drunk Roxy and Jane, Jade, Jake and Dirk. Oh wait- here comes Sollux!

You don't notice it, but his face drops when he sees the others. He pulls Karkat up and takes his seat, pulling the slightly smaller man into his lap.

"Have you seen Dave?" you ask.

Sollux shakes his head.

"Oh, okay.." and you resume your conversation with the others.

It's not long though, before you all find yourselves yawning.

"Thhit," Sollux says, "We're getting old. It'th only ten."

You smile, "Haha, I guess!"

Jake stands up yawning, and Dirk follows. "Sorry cousin, we have got to take our leave. 'Till next time! Tally ho 'Luv." he grabs Dirk's hand and starts for the door. You quickly follow them, and wave goodbye, closing the door behind their quickly retreating figures.

Back in your living room area (really just a few steps away from the front door), Jade is bent over Jane and Roxy's sleeping figures, poking their cheeks. "Wow! These two are really out of it, aren't they!"

You laugh, "Yeah. They are. The other room is free, so they could take that one..."

Again, you don't notice Sollux's look- Jade shares it with him this time. If you saw it, you would most definitely be suspicious.. But it has been stated you did not notice it.

"Oh, no!" Jade jumps up suddenly, "I'll drive them home!" she practically shouts. "Uhh, I'll need help with getting them into my car though..."

Sollux swiftly slides Karkat off of him and stands up, "We'll help."

Somewhere in the back of your mind you're a little curious as to why he's so eager to help.

Shrugging it off, you agree, and soon the girls are in Jade's back seat.

You head back to your apartment after waving goodbye to the others and are about to close the door... But before you can do so, a foot in the door jam stops you.

You look up surprised, and find Sollux.

You look up at him with a slightly confused expression. "Umm, did you forget something?"

He shares his head and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small, slim box. With a smirk he hands it to you, "Open it now, Egbert."

Your confused look definitely does not go away as you pull at the ribbon and open the package. Inside is a small remote with. It has a little slider with the settings 'Off', 'Low', 'Med.' and 'High'. You look back up at Sollux, but he's already gone.

You tentatively take the remote out of the box, and reveal a folded up piece of paper with yellow writing that you recognize as Sollux's.

_'Turn me up two mediium once you get out2iide your door and let the fun commence.'_

You shrug it off, slipping the remote into your pocket and finally close the door to head upstairs, loosening the tie around your neck. Now that everyone is gone, you suddenly feel very awkward all alone in the apartment. You once again wonder where Dave is.

When you arrive at the top hallway, you take the remote and note out. Following its directions, once you're outside the bedroom door you slide the little switch up all the way to medium.

You look behind you and on either side- as if something would happen suddenly when you flipped the switch. After a few seconds, you figure that nothing is going to happen.

As you put a hand on the doorknob though, something makes you stop. ' _Was that... Was that a moan?_ '

You quickly turn the knob and burst into the room. "Wha-"

 _Dave_.

Dave _naked_.

Dave naked in your bed.

Dave naked in your bed with handcuffs. And a spreader bar. And rope.

 _Moaning_.

Gosh, have your knees always been this weak? Because you suddenly feel very faint...

"Sup?" he asks with a slightly shaky voice.

When you don't respond, he repeats himself. "John, bro don't faint on me man. It'll just put us in one hell of a sticky situation if someone finds you out cold and me... Like this."

You stare at him blankly, taking one step closer to the bed. "Uhh.. Is there something I missed?"

He shakes his head, "Depends."

You finally find yourself at his bedside and take a seat, "You did this for _me_?"

He nods, "Any way you want it, babe."

You suddenly blush and lean forward to kiss him, arms wrapping around his waist. He reciprocates it enthusiastically, moaning and thrusting lightly into the air.

You pull back, slightly smirking at his sudden neediness. "A little enthusiastic, are we?"

Now it's his turn to blush. "I-If you're gonna tease me, at least turn the damn thing down!" he shouts with a glare.

You feel your prankster's gambit rising a few levels, "What are you talking about?" you ask with an impossibly innocent tone. "Could it be..." you drag a hand over his abdomen and hips, going down to his thigh and bringing it back up to his inner thigh at an excruciatingly slow pace.

He lets out a groan filled with want and frustration, visibly restraining himself from thrusting up into your hand.

You trail nimble fingers, trained from years of piano lessons, to the base of his cock, and wrap them around him. You slowly pump him, up and down, up and down, a little higher each time before you reach an obstruction. "Oh my, Mister Strider," you say teasingly, taking your hand away and throwing the pillow elsewhere. "This such a perverted little toy! I didn't think you were one to use these."

You smirk at his whines, growing needier with each passing minute.

You bring our hand back to his shaft, pumping faster and faster until he's practically squirming under you.

"F-Fuck- I wanna-"

But before he finishes the sentence, you pull your hand away and slip off the bed.

Maybe you were a bit of a tease when you got your way.

...

Maybe you were a _big_ tease when you got your way.

Dave opens his mouth to protest, but you pap him on the forehead, "Shoosh." You quickly pull off his glasses, and slip off your tie, wrapping it around his eyes, tugging it lightly to tighten it. "Any way I want it?"

He nods.

"Well then..." you straighten up and quickly unbutton your shirt and trousers, stepping out of both- leaving you in a pair of Slime Ghost boxers.

You climb back onto the bed, settling yourself inbetween his legs. Reaching towards the bedside table, you grab the lube. You open up the small container and spread a bit on your fingers. You spread it around a bit and lick your fingers. Smirking, you bring them up to Dave's lips. His face contorts into a grimace once the stench of strawberries and latex reaches him. You pout just a little bit, "Aww Dave!' you half-whine. "It smells so yummy! How could you not like it?"

You can't really tell, but you just know that he's rolling his eyes under the makeshift blindfold.

"Anyways..." You quickly slide the vibrator to a lower setting and scoot a little further down his legs. After settling yourself, you put your lube-free hand on one of his thighs, leaning forward slightly. "Yum!" you practically shout with glee, "Dave and strawberries? My favorite treat~!"

And with that, you dive in.

You hear a sharp gasp when you take his head into your mouth; sucking lightly as you drag your tongue across his slit, lapping up the beading precum.

Pulling away all too soon (for the both of you), you bring your hand the base of Dave's cock, wrapping four of your fingers around him and using your thumb to rub small circles into his shaft.

You duck down just a little lower, kissing at the area around his base where your hand wasn't, tongue darting out every once in a while to taste the wonderful blend of Dave and strawberries.

You make your way even lower, licking along his sac while your hand starts pumping him again, and you quite literally feel shivers going down his body from his repressed moans. You made those shivers happen.

Hell yes.

You slowly come back up, licking up his shaft and leaving behind an impressive trail of lubrication and your own saliva. You stop as you reach the frenulum. Your tongue darts out to tease the area, and this time- he actually does moan.

The sound comes from deep within him, sounding like a cross between a moan and a groan, with distinctive properties of some sort of growl. Either way, the sound instantaneously travels south and lands in your boxers. Your own member twitches slightly in response. You continue to tease Dave, mouth focusing on his head and frenulum, while the hand that isn't keeping you steady, travels up and down his length with varying levels of pressure to keep him on his toes.

Dave lets out loud moans, very pleasing to the ears as he bucks up into your hand and mouth. Chancing a glance up at him, you notice with his clenched jaw that he is exerting quite a bit of effort not to just fuck your mouth. 'He's getting close,' you think.

With one slow lick across his head (as well as a gratitutious suck), you pull away with a pop.

You slide completely off of Dave and sit on a part of the bed that is unoccupied. You quickly rip off your boxers in an almost cartoony fashion, and crawl back to your previous position perched on his thighs.

You grab for the lube and spread a generous amount on your fingers, spreading it and warming it at the same time. Once the deed is done though, you waste no time in preparing yourself.

Your slicked up middle finger makes its way down your side, and you shiver slightly at the trail it leaves, cooling instantly night air. It goes down the crevice at the small of your back and continues its journey. Once it reaches your entrance, it circles twice before pushing in.

Despite knowing exactly what was going to happen, and /when/ it was going to happen, you can't help but let out a small gasp as you tell yourself to loosen up.

You feel Dave moving under you, so you take the remote (discarded somewhere thankfully nearby) and turn it back up to medium.

There. That'll keep him distracted for a while.

You force yourself to relax as you push the finger a little deeper into you. Once it's fully sheathed, you move it in and out at a slow pace, gaining speed with every thrust. Soon, just one finger isn't enough. You add a second, and the added girth, along with the ability to scissor your fingers the slightest bit as you prepare yourself is almost enough to make you cum. But no, you hold back. You still have a bit of work to do.

You add a third finger in, and that's where the slightly-uncomfortable-sensation-but-still-pleasurable feeling turns into _really_ uncomfortable, and a little less pleasurable.

You let out a little whimper as you squirm in discomfort. But you stifle any other reaction as you poke and prod around inside of yourself, searching for that one area that, if you hit it at just the right angle would- "A- _Ah_!"

You rub against the area once more, sending sparks up pleasure up your spine and to the tip of your cock. One part of you tells you that you're plenty ready for Dave- or as ready as you'll ever be.. But the other is more reluctant about pulling your fingers out.

You listen to that second voice and tease that spot, rubbing against it with the pads of your fingers, sending prickly brusts to the tip of your member, and you allow yourself to ride out the increasingly intense waves of pleasure, moaning freely now. But before you let yourself topple over the edge, you hesitantly pull your fingers out.

Taking a moment to collect yourself, you situate yourself on Dave's lap. Here, you can see that he's biting his lip, quite hard. Such a sweetie! He doesn't want to cum yet.

You cup his cheek and lick his slightly swollen lip, taking it between yours and sucking on it gently. You pull him into a deep, languid kiss. He moans suddenly, and you take that moment to slip your tongue into his mouth. It doesn't take long to coax him into playing along too, and soon- you two are locked in a battle for dominance. Despite his position though, Dave definitely doesn't give up easy, and you find yourself giving in to the sweet sensations of his tongue against yours.

"Mmm, Dave.." you sigh as you two momentarily separate for air.

As he plunges his tongue back into your mouth, you trail your hand down his lithe torso, lean muscles clenching beneath your fingers.

You continue down until you reach that area between you. Firmly grasping your members, you buck up, creating the sweet friction you both were so desperately seeking.

You hear a choked gasp as Dave pulls away, and you shoot him a strained smile. "E-Egb-bert-!" he stutters. "I don't think I'm gonna last much long-ger l-like th-this."

You pause in your actions and lean in, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Whatever you say~"

As you pull away though, he mumbles something.

"Hm?"

"I said I wanted to see you.."

Your heart flutters at his request, and you feel a blush bloom on your already heated face. You nod, and lean forward, slipping your tie up and over his head.

He opens his eyes tentatively, blinking once or twice before looking up at you. "H-Hey."

"Hey yourself," you reply, leaning in to brush your nose up against his. At such close quarters, you see that his usually bright red irises are clouded over and darkened with lust. "You know, I always forget to tell you how much I love your eyes," you murmur against his lips.

"Oh shut up and get on with it. Can't you see that I have a raging boner here?"

You smile widely, and sit back on his thighs. You grab the lube and squeeze out a liberal amount onto your hand. You reach down and further lubricate his member adding onto what was already there.

You get back on your knees and scoot up further on Dave's lap. You take his member and stand it up; you position yourself above it, and kiss his nose before pushing down.

As he breaches your tight ring of muscles, you let out a hiss of pain. Dave leans forward as best as he could and latches himself onto one of the pert nubs on your chest. "Ah- _Dave_!" In surprise, you drop a little lower, until you've taken almost half of him in.

It's an interesting sensation when you feel the vibrator at your entrance, but it's a good kind of interesting. Once you get it fully inside though, the semsations surge through your body in tremors, making it that much easier to relax. The rest of Dave's length slips in relatively easily.

You wrap your arms and legs around him- not unlike a koala, and bury your face into the the crook of his neck, biting down on the freckle marred skin. You let out a sound somewhere in between a moan and a whimper, nuzzling into Dave.

You stay like that for a moment, letting yourself get used to the sensation. You bring your head out from its place and sit up to see Dave unclenching his eyes and biting down on his lip.

"Ready?"

He nods entheusiastically.

You smile, kissing him chastely on the lips before putting your hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage as you slowly raise yourself up.

You start off at a slower pace than usual, but with the added sensation of the buzzing toy, you quickly pick up the pace.

You grope around for the long forgotten remote to the vibrator. Once in hand, you hastily slide it up to the highest setting. The two of you moan in usion, and Dave thrusts up as best as he can into you; not necessarily aiming for a certain area, but he certainly brushes up against that spot that causes you to arch your back and scream his name. "Dave! R-Right there! _Again_!"

He grunts and tries the best to his ability to replicate the thrust.. And he is definitely successful.

You quicken the pace as you take a hand off of Dave's shoulder and bring it down to your neglected cock; you pump in time with his thrusts and it's not long until you /both/ are screaming again.

"S-Shit John, you're so tight," Dave hisses into your collarbone. He bites down hard and you gasp.

"O-Oh _Dave_! I'm- I'm gonna c-c- _Aah_!" your back arches and you flick your wrist once more before your eyes clamp shut and you see white, faintly registering something sticky splatter on your chest.

You continue on, albiet at a gradually slowing pace until you feel him tense up. "E-Egbert," he barely manages to choke out.

You slide completely off of him with a slight _squelch_ and make your way down to his shins again. With slightly shaky hands, you grab him and start pumping at a fast pace. You bring your face down and kiss his engorged head, licking up the precum that leaked out in a steady stream. "Come on Dave," you whisper huskily. "I want you to _beg_ for it."

He bucks up into your hand, struggling against his bindings. "A- _Ah_! Come on John- don't make me-"

You smirk just the slightest bit. You could hear his old Texan accent coming out. He never _ever_ let it slip unless he was totally unraveled. Despite what his mouth was saying, he might as well have been putty in your hands.

"Mmm, are you sure about that? I might just get upset and leave you here." and to emphasize your point, you slow your hand and pull away slightly.

"No!" he shouts. "P-Please! I wanna-"

"You wanna...?" you urge with a slow lick up his shaft.

"I wanna cum!" he definitely shouts this time, as he thrusts up into your hand.

You smirk and pick up the pace, using one hand to pump him, and the other going to slide the rubber ring over his head. You lick around his frenulum and you suddenly take his head into your mouth with a suck.

This sends him flying over the edge.

He grunts and you pull away, letting it splatter all over your face and hair but continue your hand movements; determined to milk him of every last drop of release.

He whips his head back and forth, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "J- _John_!" he chokes out as he bucks up one last time.

You pull your hand away and bring it to your face, swiping up some of the liquid and bringing it to your mouth. You suck on it like the best candy you've ever tasted, and you beam wide at him. "Yum~!"

Dave rolls his eyes and breathes deep, trying to catch his breath. "Has anyone told you how big of a tease you are?"

You giggle and lean over him to unlock the handcuffs, finally releasing his arms. "Oh, maybe once or twice.."

He sits up and rubs at his chafed wrists as you reach behind you to release his legs. Once you're done, he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer, ignoring the sticky feeling on your chests. "Fuckin' tortured me man."

You giggle and kiss him, once again latching onto his abused bottom lip. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you on your birthday, huh?"

He chuckles and slides down to lay on the bed, taking you with him. "Definitely."

You can't help but giggle a bit, already shaking with anticipation. You nod and rub your noses together in an eskimo kiss. "That was fun," you say with a contented sigh.

"Y' got that right."

"Pff, your Texas is showing, Dave."

He hums and knocks your foreheads together.

You wrap one arm around his neck and reach the other one to tangle with his fingers. "You okay?"

He chuckles again and grips your hand a little tighter. He brings it up and kisses your knuckles. "'M better than okay. I got you, right?"

You squeal and pull him closer. He does the same- minus the squealing. You two lay there listening to your synchronised breathing; arms, fingers and legs entangled comfortably.

"Hey, John?" he says as you're just about to drift off in sleep.

"Mm?"

"Happy birthday."

You smile and nuzzle even closer to him, burying your face in his chest. "Thanks." You pause before continuing, "I love you Dave.."

He tightens his grip on your waist and kisses the top of your head. He inhales loudly and murmurs, "I love you too, John. I love you too."


End file.
